


these are my choices

by imnothere121



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 'you did not have to snap that hard' - my friend who knows nothing abt ac who just read this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, POV Second Person, fuck the templars and fuck shay cormac, i didnt like rogue but the modern day story made me feel things, im calling otso berg otso bc it would be way to weird to call him berg or juhani, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnothere121/pseuds/imnothere121
Summary: You thought that working at Abstergo Entertainment would be the opportunity of a lifetime.You didn't think it would be the end of your life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	these are my choices

**Author's Note:**

> i only ever played odyssey so when the valhalla trailer dropped i decided to go back and play all of the games in order
> 
> i finished rogue yesterday and hated the actual story but the modern day story made me feel all sorts of ways so have this

You have always been fascinated by history. Research, discovery, hunting down scraps of forgotten truths, it’s your passion. So becoming a researcher for Abstergo Entertainment, being able to sift through the genetic memories of people who truly lived through the most amazing events in history was a dream come true.

But then you learned about the Templars. The Assassins. Whatever the hell the Sage is, that John was.

After you finished your work on Edward, you thought, maybe, that things would go back to normal, that you could forget all about this and move on to the next project. You were assigned Shay Cormac, an Irish ship captain who fought alongside the British during the Seven Years War.

Then Shay ran through the trees and jumped down on a target with two hidden blades and managed to shut down all of the building servers, leaving you with two people who were obviously Templars watching your every move.

You went with it. You listened to their instructions and repaired all the computers you could and pointedly avoided asking any questions about the files you uncovered. (You also took out your communicator in the bathroom so you could cry in peace, head between your knees, heels of your palms pressed against your eyes until it hurt, because you know too much and there’s no way you’re going to leave this building.) You go through Shay’s life on autopilot, unable to really focus on anything but Violet and Otso watching you from the supervisor’s office.

After you’ve finished with Shay and the building has been powered up, you think that you might be able to leave, you might be able to resign and forget all of this in exchange for your service. You take the wine that Melanie hands you, but you only pretend to sip on it, just in case. Maybe I’ll survive this, you think, if I just choose my words carefully.

Then Otso says that the Father of Understanding guided you to them.

Melanie holds a ring box. Osto holds a gun. They offer you a choice.

You stare at the gold ring. A weight settles in your stomach and a tear falls down your face. You wish you had been able to say goodbye to your parents. You turn to Otso.

“I choose freedom.”


End file.
